happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
And the Kitchen Sink
TV Season: 1 Episode: 1.3 Writers: Warren Graff Ken Pontac David Winn Jeff Biancalana Kenn Navarro Director: Kenn Navarro Episode list: TV Season 1 Previous Episode: From Hero to Eternity Next Episode: Party Animal "And the Kitchen Sink" is episode number 1.3 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. Roles Starring Roles *Pop *Cub Appearance Roles *Lifty and Shifty *Flaky *Toothy *Giggles *Cuddles Plot Pop pulls Cub in a wagon to the top of a hill in the park. When Pop takes a break and begins lighting his pipe, Cub rolls down the hill, hits a broken and elevated piece of sidewalk, and goes flying off the wagon into a cactus patch. Pop slowly begins moving through the cactus patch to find Cub, shouting in pain as the needles scratch and prick his body. At this time, Lifty and Shifty walk by and steal Cub's unattended wagon. When Pop finally makes it through the cactus patch, he finds that Cub has landed safely in the mud a few feet away from the cacti. To add insult to injury, Pop also discovers that there is a sidewalk he could have taken that leads around the cactus patch. Cub is filthy from having landed in the mud, so Pop decides to give him a bath. Back at home, Pop puts Cub in the sink and turns the water on. He leaves the room to answer the phone, and while he talks he smells something coming from the kitchen that reminds him of a hotdog. Realizing what it is, Pop runs back to find Cub crying while hot water fills the sink. The bottom half of Cub's body has been burnt, so Pop cools the water down by throwing in some ice cubes, steaks, and a frozen chicken. He gives Cub a rubber duck, replaces Cub in the cool water, and all is well. Suddenly the light begins flickering, prompting Pop to play with the switches on the wall. Unfortunately, this activates the garbage disposal, which begins pulling a crying Cub down into the water. Pop turns the disposal off and tries taking Cub out of the sink, but he appears to be stuck. Pop goes to work under the sink, playing with the pipes to try and fix the situation. He removes a piece of the pipes and water sludge falls on his face. Pop sees a bone sticking out of the drain and tries removing with his wrench. This only makes Cub scream in pain, leading Pop to realize that the bone belongs to Cub. Thinking, Pop suddenly gets an idea. Cub now has a rope tied around his body with the other end being attached to the back of Pop's car. Pop steps on the accelerator, but this only strangles Cub. Pop applies an increasing amount of pressure to the gas pedal, until the car shoots forward, dragging behind it Cub, the sink, and a chunk of the wall of the house. Up ahead, while Flaky nervously crosses the road, she narrowly avoids being hit by Pop's car. Unfortunately, she ends up getting hit and killed by the section of the wall being dragged by the car. Further down the road, Pop hits Cuddles and Giggles with his car while hitting Toothy with the chunk of wall his car is dragging. He then drives between two large semi trucks, which ends up knocking the wall off the end of the rope, but leaves Cub and the sink still flying after Pop's car. Pop swerves his car to avoid hitting Lifty and Shifty, who use Cub's wagon to pull a bundle of meat. They laugh at their survival, but end up getting cut in half by the rope connecting Cub to Pop's car. Pop comes to a stop a few feet in front of a cliff, but the sink comes flying at full speed and breaks through the back windshield and out through the front windshield of Pop's car. The sink is finally removed from Cub's body, and he swings down and slams into the side of the cliff. Pop begins pulling the rope to pull up Cub, but the rope is cut when it rubs up against the broken glass shards of the windshield. Cub falls down to the river below, once again landing in the sink. To make matters worse, Pop's car finally falls off the edge of the cliff and lands on Cub. Luckily, neither of them are killed, and they embrace as they float in the river. Their celebration is short lived, however, as they find themselves headed for a waterfall. Pop wakes up, having been washed ashore, and begins vomiting. He looks over and sees Cub's head lying on the sand nearby. He begins crying and mourning his son's supposed death, but when he pulls Cub up, he is overjoyed to see that Cub was just buried up to his head in sand. Later, Pop puts a bandaged and happy Cub into the bathtub, making sure to check the water temperature before doing so. Once again he leaves Cub to go answer the phone, but when he comes back he sees the bathtub overflowing and Cub's hat floating on the water. Moral "Don't throw the baby out with the bathwater!" Deaths #Flaky and Toothy are hit and killed by a section of the wall of Pop's house that is dragged behind his car. #Cuddles and Giggles are hit and killed by Pop's car. #Lifty and Shifty are cut in half by the rope connecting the sink to Pop's car. #Cub drowns in the bathtub when Pop leaves the water running and goes to answer the phone. Goofs #At the start of the episode, Pop has his pipe; when he approaches the cacti, he doesn't have it. #When Cub starts rolling down the hill in his wagon, he is facing Pop but in the next shot he is facing the opposite direction (though he may have just turned around). #When Pop places Cub in the sink the first time, he turns the handle on the right to start the flow of water. Usually, the right handle of a sink is used to release cold water. Despite this, Cub is later burned by hot water. #There are only 7 holes on Pop's rotary phone, when there should be 10 holes. #Though Pop leaves the water running when he goes to answer the phone, the water is off when he returns. #The cookie jar on the counter next to the sink changes places a couple times. #When Pop's car falls off the cliff the passenger side of the car is facing downwards, but when it hits the water, the passenger side of the car is facing upwards. Trivia #This is only one of two episodes in the first season of the television series that Lumpy does not appear in, the other episode being Easy For You to Sleigh. #Pop killed everyone in this episode except himself. #This is one of a few episodes where one of the characters suffers throughtout most of the episode. Category:Episodes